Mayutsuki no Hitsugi
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [D][Yaoi, lemon mortel et vampiriK XD][FINIE] Asagi en vampire à la fois dangereux et attirant, et Ruiza en victime apeurée mais attirée... ça donne une histoire avec du lemon dans le sang XD


**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **D  
**Pairing :** Asagi x Ruiza  
**Disclaimer :** J'aurai un peu peur si je croisais Asagi ds un coin sombre de ma chambre, donc d'en un sens, c'est tant mieux s'il ne vit pas chez moi XD Mais Ruiza… n'est pas à moi non plus… (boude)  
**Genre :** AU/yaoi/ lemon/vampirisme  
**Note :** Je vous livre _ma_ propre version du mythe que sont les vampires. N'y voyez que là une interprétation personnelle… Cela peut varier d'un auteur à l'autre.  
Ah euh ui aussi, si vous ne connaissez pas D… Tapez _D blood relation_ dans la recherche google ;-)  
**Titre :** _Mayutsuki no Hitsugi_

_**Tokyo, de nos jours.**_

_**Durant des siècles ils ont été pourchassés sans relâche.**_

_**Maintenant ils sont tombés dans l'oubli…**_

_**On les croit éteints…**_

_**On les a oubliés…**_

_**Mais ils sont toujours là…**_

_**Dans l'ombre…**_

_**A nous guetter…**_

Une ruelle humide et froide. Etroite. Effrayante. Une ombre contre le mur, que l'on peinait à distinguer, se découpait quand même, plus inquiétante encore que l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Deux yeux luisaient dans la pénombre, deux pupilles vives et attentives… Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son propriétaire, laissant pointer deux blanches canines. Il souriait. Il avait senti une proie. Désespérée ? Il poussa un petit soupir de déception. _Ce sera trop facile…_ Dans un froissement d'étoffe, enveloppé dans son long manteau, il se glissa sans bruit dans la rue adjacente. La chasse avait commencé.

Il la sentait perdue. _Ah les humains ! Suis-je encore tombé sur un drogué qui veut en finir avec la vie ? _Il grimaça. Non, il sentait quelque chose de différent... Sans trop comprendre quoi. A mesure qu'il allongeait le pas, semblant presque voler au dessus des pavés glissants, il sentait son sang qui l'appelait. Un sang chaud, qui palpitait dans ses veines, mais qui bientôt coulerait avec délice dans son gosier asséché. Il volait dans les ombres de la nuit, sa complice, son amie, presque une amante. _Il est tout prêt à présent…_ Il s'arrêta et se fondit dans les ténèbres de l'angle d'un bâtiment. Toutes les maisons closes bordant la rue semblaient retenir leur souffle. Tout était désert. _Il a fallut qu'il aille se perdre dans un des quartiers les moins fréquentés de Tokyo_. Mis à part quelques prostituées et leurs clients, et des ivrognes affalés dans un coin de leur misère, qui croisait-on ici ?... _Lui_... et _Elle_… Sa proie…

Soudain il la vit débouler. S'était un homme, jeune et beau. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la sienne. _Il est charmant, pour un humain_… S'il avait un cœur, il le sentirait s'emballer. Lui, un des vampires les plus respectés de la petite communauté sévissant encore au Japon, se sentirait troublé par un mortel ? Asagi grogna dans l'ombre. Il sentit ses instincts vouloir reprendre le dessus. Mais non. Il devait attendre. Calmement. Patiemment. La laisser venir, inconsciente du danger.

Un vampire ne ressentait de plaisir physique que lorsqu'il mordait sa victime, pénétrant son corps et le vidant de sa vie… Pénétrant également son âmes et ses souvenirs, se nourrissant de son essence autant que de son sang. L'envie poignante de planter ses crocs dans la chair blanche du cou du jeune homme pourrait être expliqué comme un besoin de satisfaire un appétit jouissif, comme si tout en le vidant, il accomplissait non seulement son repas quotidien, mais connaissait aussi un orgasme.

Asagi recula encore vers le mur. Il avait déjà ressenti pareille excitation, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte, aussi… _vitale_. Le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la rue semblait souffrir. Non pas physiquement, mais d'ici il pouvait apercevoir de brillantes larmes glisser sur ses joues avant d'être rageusement écrasées par sa main tremblante. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas entièrement vêtu de blanc mais également de noir, ses cheveux blonds lui conféraient l'air d'un ange. _Un ange tourmenté. _Et lui, Asagi, l'ange noir, l'ange des ténèbres, était là pour lui voler… sa vie. Il refoula ses pulsions et s'engagea à sa suite. Il vit le jeune homme tressaillir, puis regarder à gauche et à droit, quelque chose au fond de lui l'alertant qu'il n'était plus seul. Etonnement, ses sanglots cessèrent, une certaine angoisse remplaçant la tristesse. Son pas devint plus pressé, mais aussi plus maladroit. A un moment donné, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, se retournant lentement pour chasser la crainte qui l'assaillait, et s'arrêta d'un coup. Asagi pu enfin le voir écarquiller les yeux de terreur, avec le plaisir sadique d'un chasseur que sa proie condamnée vient de découvrir, lorsqu'il le vit l'apercevoir, droit dans la lumière du réverbère, ses cheveux longs et noirs agités par une légère brise, ses yeux rouges fixés sur le blond. Celui-ci n'attendit même pas de le voir esquisser un mouvement et se détourna de sa vue pour se mettre à courir. _Cours, cours, je te rattraperai toujours… _Asagi ricana et le jeune homme accéléra l'allure. La sueur lui tombait dans les yeux et ses membres commençaient à lui paraître lourds. Son souffle devint bientôt rauque tant il se fatiguait. Asagi avait l'avantage de ne pas ressentir de fatigue de ce genre. Seule sa soif influençait ses émotions et il devenait de plus en plus dure de résister à la demande. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre directement fin à la chasse. Il voulait que ce blond soit épuisé et qu'il lise dans ses yeux l'horreur de l'impuissance. Oh oui, il voulait le voir abandonné à son sort, abandonné à lui... Le voir glisser dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, ses yeux vitreux plantés dans les sien alors que la vie le quitterait doucement…

La rue se rétrécissait à vue d'œil, et Ruiza sentit le désespoir l'envahir quand il réalisa qu'il allait devoir s'engager dans une ruelle sombre, inconnue et probablement dangereuse pour fuir cette… _chose_ qui le poursuivait. Mais qu'était-elle exactement ? Il ne l'entendait presque pas, seul le bruit de son manteau et ses ricanements perpétuels lui rappelaient sa présence. _Je veux pas mourir seul, comme ça, avec cette créature dont je ne connais même pas les intentions ! _Il respira profondément et tourna brusquement à gauche.

Asagi le vit disparaître et ralentit le pas. Il savait ces ruelles sans issues. Il était à sa merci. Il avança lentement jusqu'à l'entrée sombre par où entrait des courants d'air glacial dont il ne sentait même pas la morsure, scrutant de la ruelle et posa lentement un pied devant l'autre.

- Où te caches-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ruiza, haletant derrière un amas de gravats, tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses sens, en alerte, risquaient à tout moment de se laisser gagner par la panique et de le trahir.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça dans l'obscurité et l'humidité ?

_« Ça » quoi ? _pensa Ruiza en s'alarmant.

Un instant plus tard il vit le regard rouge d'Asagi penché à deux centimètres au-dessus de lui, puis son regard glissa sur les deux canines acérées qui luisaient tragiquement, pointant d'une bouche entrouverte sur un sourire de prédateur. Ruiza ne pouvait même pas crier. La terreur le pétrifiait entièrement. Il se recula au maximum, tentant de se protéger de la _chose_ qui se penchait sur lui. Mais il la voyait avancer inexorablement vers lui, toujours plus effrayante… D'un geste désespéré, il propulsa ses jambes en avant, percutant le ventre du vampire, qui s'écroula en arrière sous la surprise. Vivement, Ruiza se redressa et s'enfuit en courant, voyant là une chance inespérée d'échapper à son funeste destin.

Asagi se releva sans difficulté. D'un bond gracieux, il se remit sur ses pieds, mais au lieu de partir à sa poursuite, il resta debout à fixer le passage par où était partie sa _proie_, souriant largement.

- Mmmh, tu préfères que l'on fasse ça chez toi ? Je te retrouverai, mon tenshi tourmenté… J'ai senti l'odeur de ton sang, de ta peau… Même à l'autre bout de Tokyo je te retrouverai…

Il se fondit dans la nuit, son rire résonnant encore alors qu'il avait disparu…

**OoO**

Ruiza arriva en nage jusque chez lui, refermant violemment la porte derrière lui, tira les verrous avec frénésie, et se précipita vers sa chambre, fermant la fenêtre sans même regarder au dehors de peur d'y voir l'ombre de ce vampire. Il se jeta sur son lit et se blottit sous les couvertures, encore tout habillé, écoutant attentivement chaque son de l'appartement vide, le silence se mêlant au martèlement de son sang dans ses tempes et à ses halètements de terreur. Le rire de la créature résonnait encore à ses oreilles… Il n'avait jamais cru à ces histoires d'êtres immortels plantant leurs crocs dans le cou des mortels pour se repaître de leur sang frais… Et même s'il se les était imaginés étant gamin, il ne les avait jamais vus si… beaux ? Mais sa beauté était froide, terrifiante, et… _mortelle._ Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour lui échapper. Peut-être le vampire était-il trop lent ? Non, certainement pas, il savait qu'il s'était relevé presque tout de suite après être tombé ; il entendait encore le frôlement de ses bottes sur le sol… Il avait su qu'il ne le poursuivrait pas. Il avait fait durer la _traque_ dans la rue, et l'avait laissé s'enfuir… Reviendrait-il terminer son œuvre ? Lui qui avait été suivi, poursuivi, comme une bête blessée qu'il était déjà, se sentait bien trop faible pour subir une nouvelle attaque. Ce soir là, il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami… Une chose futile s'était bien vite transformée en formidable engueulade, et depuis qu'Hide-Zou lui avait claqué la porte au nez, ils ne pouvaient plus se parler. A présent Ruiza se retrouvait seul avec la peur au ventre, et cette sombre aventure qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec lui… Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, soutenu… Il ne dormirait plus tranquille avant un bon moment ! Ses nuits seraient agitées de cauchemars…

Encore tout tremblant, il passa une nuit pratiquement blanche, pleurant en silence, épuisé et apeuré, ne s'endormant que vers sept heures du matin, alors que le soleil s'était déjà levé et perçait timidement par les fentes du volet. Il revoyait ses yeux rouges plantés dans les siens, son souffle ni chaud ni froid sur la peau de son cou, ses canines avides, comme deux poignards menaçants… Sous ses paupières closes, ses globes oculaires roulaient dans leurs orbites, agités par les soubresauts de la peur…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses cheveux tout en bataille jaillirent des draps défaits, collés sur son front par la sueur, la lumière l'aveugla un instant avant qu'il puisse y voir correctement. Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Ses jambes le portaient à peine, et il cru qu'elles allaient le lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Il ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui… Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon, molle et toujours figée dans la même expression. Il se traîna dans le salon et s'allongea à nouveau, fixant le plafond de ses yeux hagards. Tourmenté par cette vision belle et cauchemardesque qui l'obsédait, il passa la journée figé devant la télévision, avachi comme un alcoolique imbibé de boisson, le regard perdu qui ne captait pas vraiment les images qui défilaient à l'écran… Tout l'indifférait. Il se sentait inutile et perdu… Une pensée fugace lui étreignit le cœur un instant. Il voulait le revoir. Il en avait peur, il l'effrayait et le terrifiait, mais il le trouvait à la fois fascinant et séduisant… Quelque chose chez lui l'attirait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être cette odeur de danger qui émanait de tout son être…

La nuit tomba, silencieusement, étendant son ombre sur Tokyo, et il ne rendit même pas compte qu'elle était déjà venue. Il peina à atteindre sa chambre et s'arrêta devant le miroir à côté de son armoire. Le reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un zombi… On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins trois jours. De grosses cernes soulignaient des yeux rougis par la fatigue, et ses habits tout froissés lui donnaient davantage l'air d'un vieux clochard que d'un jeune homme. Il se passa la main sur le visage et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais. Après quoi il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour redonner à son corps un peu d'énergie, un semblant de vie. Après un bon bain, son reflet dans la glace lui parut plus plaisant. Il se surprit même à sourire alors qu'il coiffait soigneusement ses cheveux blonds pour en chasser l'eau. Il noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit en traînant les pieds, pas tout à fait ragaillardit. Quelque chose le fit s'arrêter net alors qu'il s'apprêter à s'allonger sur son lit. Quelque chose comme une présence…

- Konbanwa, tenshi no… susurra une voix dans son dos.

Ruiza se retourna d'un coup. Il était là, le détaillant de ses yeux brillants, adossé nonchalamment au mur opposé.

- Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai.

- Mais… Comment… ?  
Il recula lorsque le vampire commença à s'avancer un peu trop dangereusement de lui, mais le lit coupa sa retraite et il tomba en arrière. Profitant de l'instant de faiblesse du blond, Asagi se campa promptement sur ses cuisses, à cheval sur lui. Ruiza, les yeux agrandit par la peur, respirait difficilement, les mains moites crispées sur le drap. Excité par la sensation de proximité de son sang cavalant dans ses veines, Asagi se pencha vers son torse et Ruiza ne résista même pas lorsqu'il lui lécha du bout de la langue le téton gauche. Il s'attendait à ce que le contact du corps du vampire soit glacial et le répulse, au lieu de cela la peau blafarde qu'il sentit contre lui était légèrement fraîche, mais une étrange chaleur semblait vivre à l'intérieur, comme quelque chose d'…

- Inhumain… souffla Ruiza.

Asagi leva ses yeux rouges vers le jeune mortel et le fixa longuement, sans ricanement aucun. Le blond se sentit embarrassé tout à coup, et ses joues s'enflammèrent sous le regard insistant, alors qu'Asagi se mit à rire doucement de la situation, mais il n'y avait pas dans se rire une quelconque moquerie. Il semblait attendri de la réaction de sa victime.

- Je te mets le rouge aux joues comme à une jeune fille ! Allons, reprend-toi, mon ange…

Ruiza releva vivement la tête et se reprit peu à peu.

- Q… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'il crut que le vampire aller se gausser de lui. Mais Asagi se pencha pour humer l'odeur entre sa joue et son cou avec un désir non dissimulé.

- Ce que je veux ?... Mmmh quel est ton nom, tenshi no ?

- Ruiza…

- Et bien Ruiza… Moi c'est Asagi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et ce que je veux c'est… planter mes canines dans ton cou blanc…

Aussitôt Ruiza sentit la peur revenir au galop et s'écraser avec violence contre sa cage thoracique, comme un taureau qu'on aurait lâché directement sur le torero. Il voulu parler mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa bouche, refusant de sortir, comme si eux aussi craignaient la créature.

- Oh je vois que tu as peur… C'est légitime. Néanmoins, tu sais, j'en ai besoin de ce sang qui coule dans tes veines.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur les avant-bras du blond.

- Et je ne te cache pas que mordre dans un cou si… désirable m'apporterait beaucoup de plaisir…

Ruiza chercha quelque peu à détourner la conversation, peinant à ne pas s'emmêler dans les mots.

- Du plaisir ? Ça vous apporte du plaisir de vous repaître du sang d'êtres humains ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois, mon ange. Ce serait comme si…

Il baissa la voix, comme s'il parlait à un amant.

- Comme si tu me faisais l'amour et m'amenait aux delà des limites mortelles du plaisir…

- Et moi je me viderai de mon sang pendant que vous serez occupé à jouir comme un porc !

Asagi cessa de sourire et glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Ruiza, sous la serviette, qui gémit sous la pression.

- Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir te voir mourir… Non je crois que je vais te permettre de rester à mes côtés… pour l'éternité. Et si tu as peur, ma bouche se chargera de rassurer le bel appendice que je devine sous cette serviette. Mmmh vraiment, dommage que le fait de devenir un vampire m'ait ôté la faculté de bander…

Il ricana, sous le regard médusé et inquiet de Ruiza. Cette _chose_ lui proposait de lui faire une… _fellation _avant de prendre son pied en aspirant son sang, qui plus est en le transformant en quelque chose de semblable à lui-même !

- Jamais.

Le sang qui battait de plus en plus fort à ses tempes appelait Asagi. Il aimait cette montée d'adrénaline, la terreur qui faisait courir le sang dans les veines de ses victimes. Il était dépendant de cette sensation de désir sanguin. Il s'avança encore davantage sur le corps blanc et le fit s'allonger entièrement, son visage tout prêt du sien.

- Allons, mon ange, ne fait pas l'idiot… Tu seras mon _amant de sang_… Et je t'offre la possibilité de jouir une dernière fois en tant que mortel. Tu verras, après, les plaisirs insoupçonnés dont peuvent bénéficier les vampires…

Appuyant ses dires, il commença à onduler lentement du bassin. Ruiza voulut se redresser, se débattre, crier, mais il était comme paralysé. Le vampire accentua le rythme de ses balancements et Ruiza sentit son corps lui échapper tandis que l'autre tirait sur la serviette, découvrant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il émit un grognement de gourmandise en apercevant l'entrejambe.

- Ah, que ne donnerais-je pas pour redevenir mortel en cet instant…

Il tenait d'une poigne surpuissante les bras de Ruiza dans ses mains, les collant contre son corps tandis qu'il laissait courir sa langue sur le membre du blond.

- Lâchez-moi… supplia Ruiza d'une petite voix.

- Iîe tenshi no, iîe…

Ruiza se sentait incapable de se contrôler. Son entrejambe échappait complètement à sa volonté et réagissait aux divines caresses de la langue experte du vampire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il sentait la tension augmenter dans son membre et avait à présent du mal à respirer correctement. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, d'oublier dans quelle situation il se trouvait, mais le plaisir était trop grand pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer…

- P… pitié…

En guise de réponse, Asagi laissa sa bouche se refermer sur l'éveil et commença à enchaîner des va et viens, chacun arrachant un cri que Ruiza s'efforçait malhabilement d'étouffer. _Il est si doué…_ pensa-t-il. Il se récria immédiatement. Cet Asagi n'était qu'un monstre ! Il sentit le contact des longues canines contre la peau fine de son appendice et frissonna avant de sentir la langue du vampire caresser son gland avec insistance. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ses lèvres ne résistèrent pas, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisirs entrecoupés de râles. Il pria pour que la délivrance arrive vite…

Il lâcha un dernier grognement rauque avant de se libérer dans la bouche d'Asagi, serrant d'un geste instinctif les mains dans ses cheveux brun nuit. Il laissa le vampire se relever tandis qu'il fixait mollement le plafond, essayant de contrôler ses halètements. Satisfait, Asagi attendit qu'il se soit calmé avant de lui adresser la parole. Celui-ci semblait étrangement atteints par les extatiques sensations ressenties, et ne savait plus trop où il en était.

- Tenshi no ?

Contre toute attente, Ruiza tourna les yeux vers lui. A nouveau ce sentiment du cœur qu'il n'avait pas s'emballant dans sa poitrine étreignit Asagi au plus profond de lui.

- C'est quoi exactement, un _amant de sang_ ?

Asagi allongea son corps à ses côtés et tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai expliqué ce que ressentait un vampire lorsqu'il mordait dans une personne aussi… attractive.

Son regard glissa un instants sur le corps nu de Ruiza avant de se reporter sur son visage.

- Tu le ressentiras, ce plaisir intense… Si tu désires vraiment quelqu'un, au point de vouloir mêler ton sang au sien, tu seras son amant de sang… Tu seras le mien, mon ange… Nos baisers écorcheront nos lèvres, nous planterons nos canines l'un dans l'autre… Nous ferons l'amour dans le sang… Notre sang…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il eut l'agréable surprise de le voir également réagir. Certes, c'était un sourire un peu pâle, mais un sourire quand même… A lui, Asagi, qui n'avait l'habitude que de susciter la peur et la répulsion chez les mortels… Mais ces mortels là n'étaient que des victimes. Lui il était différent des autres… Il caressa la joue de Ruiza d'un doigt, et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Où vivez-vous ?

- J'ai un petit chez-moi bien douillet que j'occupe depuis quelques temps. J'ai usurpé l'identité d'une de mes victimes précédentes, et après avoir un peu vagabonder de-ci de-là, j'ai fini par prendre le risque de me fixer…

- Je croyais que les vampires ne vivaient que dans les cimetières…

- Pas « vivaient », reprit Asagi en souriant à nouveau. « Erraient » serait plus juste. Et ensuite, ces pratiques sont démodées depuis fort longtemps ! Les vampires se mêlent aux mortels pour survivre. C'est dangereux, mais nécessaire. Certains arrivent même à s'introduire dans leurs vies et à se faire passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Je ne fais pas ami-ami avec le gibier…

Il se maudit en silence lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles, le visage de Ruiza s'étant assombrit.

- Mais toi tu n'es pas comme eux, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Tu sais que c'est dur pour un vampire de passer l'éternité seul?...

Ruiza se leva, les jambes flageolante, et resserra la serviette autour de ses hanches, lui tournant le dos.

- Et bien trouvez-vous de la compagnie chez les êtres de votre genre ! répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Asagi se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Non, c'est toi que je veux, Ruiza. Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses ma proposition ?

Il se confectionna un masque de froide colère pour cacher sa déception. Le blond ne dit rien, et se contenta de le regarder fixement, comme si tout dans son esprit s'agitait pour trouver une solution.

- Ruiza, reprit le vampire d'une voix douce, presque tendre. Je ne veux pas te forcer… Mais comprend que j'ai besoin de ton sang…

Malgré les sentiments qui l'envahissaient et le tragique de la situation, car un autre ne lui aurait même pas laisse le temps de discuter et lui aurait sauté au cou pour le mordre, Asagi resta égal à lui-même, pâle figure nocturne, semblant affaibli depuis qu'il s'était attaché à ce mortel, mais son sourire ne semblait plus aussi enclin à se montrer. Ruiza commençait à comprendre pourquoi Asagi tenait tant à boire son sang à lui, mais n'osa pas le dire à voix haute. Tout cela l'intriguait et lui faisait peur à la fois. Lui aussi vivait quelque chose de nouveau et de tout à fait surréaliste. Il se sentait bizarrement attiré par cette créature, mais il la craignait.

- Pourquoi mon sang ? Pourquoi moi ?

Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, il voulait qu'il lui avoue tout, mettant de côté son orgueil.

- Parce que… parce que le vampire que je suis semble avoir garder quelque chose d'humain… Et tu sais ce que ça fait lorsque l'on est attiré par quelqu'un… On a qu'une envie c'est de se coucher contre lui, de sentir son cœur battre avec le sien, son souffle sur la peau, se donner à lui, qu'il nous appartienne tout entier… Seulement moi je n'ai pas de cœur… Et le seul moyen pour moi que tu m'appartiennes c'est de te mordre… Mes pulsions vampiriques, exacerbées par mes sentiments, m'ont rendu dépendant de l'odeur de ton sang… Il semble sucré presque… Son parfum est délicieux…

Tout en parlant, il rapprochait son visage du cou de Ruiza qui ferma les yeux en tremblant mais ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, mais tressaillit lorsque ses canines le frôlèrent.

- Ruiza… souffla-t-il en haletant. Appartiens-moi…

Le jeune homme respira longuement et profondément, pour vider sa tête de toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient et après un moment, il glissa sa main contre le ventre du vampire, sentant sous ses doigts la peau ferme et lisse, puis la laissa errer jusqu'au bas de son dos. Asagi le regarda de ses yeux rouges intenses, quelque chose au fond du regard comme une prière, chose étonnante venant d'une créature maudite. Sans réfléchir, Ruiza attira Asagi à lui et captura ses lèvres. Surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire et se rappela cette sensation oubliée qu'il n'avait pas depuis longtemps ressentie. Emporté dans sa frénésie, Ruiza tira le vampire vers le lit, s'asseyant à demi contre le mur, et repositionna Asagi comme il l'était tout à l'heure, à cheval sur ses cuisses, les mains caressant doucement sa peau sous l'habit noir. Sa langue, à force d'explorer la bouche de son partenaire, s'écorcha sur les longues canines. Tous les deux se figèrent. Alors Asagi poussa un gémissement étouffé et lécha avec avidité la langue de Ruiza qui saignait quelque peu. Lorsqu'il mit fin de lui-même au baiser, le vampire en voulait encore. Son sang était si bon ! Sa chaleur, sa saveur, même son propriétaire, tout était si bon !...

- Oh Ruiza… Onegai…

Son regard fuyait vers son cou. Il suffirait de le prendre par surprise… D'habitude il faisait ça avec les autres proies, il les achevait proprement après. Parfois le plaisir était si intense que la victime ne durait pas longtemps. Quand il avait soif, l'avidité la faisait vite trépasser. Mais lui, tout était différend. Les règles du jeu étaient remises en question. Lui, il voulait son consentement. Lui, il voulait faire durer, car de toute façon il ne le laisserait pas se vider complètement. Lui, il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal au corps… Une main sur sa nuque le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

- Asagi… Mord-moi vite… Je veux sentir ton corps se réchauffer sous mes doigts et trembler de plaisir…

Les yeux mi-clos, le vampire n'avait même plus assez de ressources, déjà monopolisées par le désir croissant déclenché par ces paroles, pour lui dire merci… Ou pour lui dire combien il tenait à lui… Lui qui allait sacrifier à la fois sa vie et sa mort pour lui…

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de son cou dans l'intention de mordre, il ouvrit la bouche dans une grimace quelque peu effrayante, Ruiza détourna la tête en la penchant sur le côté. Les canines pénétrèrent la chair et aussitôt Asagi referma les lèvres autour, pompant une première fois dans un bruit de succion prononcé. Ruiza serra les dents, sentant le vampire répandre sa chaleur en lui, il se sentait remplit d'une chose nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, tandis qu'il entendait Asagi commençait à grogner et gémir tour à tour, son corps tremblant contre le sien, ses mains s'accrochant à ses hanches comme s'il demandait un rapport sexuel. Le vampire sentait l'ivresse du sang l'envahir complètement en même temps que les souvenirs de Ruiza passaient dans sa tête. Tout son corps irradiait, un plaisir intense étreignait ses sens, et il n'avait même plus conscience de laisser échapper des cris rauques étouffés par les bruits de succions. Il tentait de calmer un peu sa frénésie, mais jamais la jouissance n'avait été aussi forte. Le sang commença à couler sur son menton, puis sur le torse de Ruiza qui commençait à pâlir, puis lorsque ses mains remontèrent pour le serrer contre lui, elles se tachèrent d'hémoglobine et bientôt même les draps autour d'eux furent rougis. Ruiza sentait leurs cheveux se mêler sur sa nuque, poissés par le sang.

Lorsque Asagi commença à sentir que les muscles du blond se relâchaient peu à peu et que son corps commençait à partir, _l'orgasme vampirique_ qu'ils attendaient tous les deux s'insinua lentement en lui. Quelque peu provoquée par la volonté d'Asagi, il aspira une dernière fois avant de quitter son cou et de rejeter la tête en arrière, la bouche pleine de sang, les yeux grand ouverts, poussant un grognement animal avant de se laisser tomber à côté du jeune homme, les yeux voilés, encore épris de la sensation, tandis que Ruiza glissait sur le côté, semblant sans vie. Le vampire quitta son état de stase et lécha ses doigts et son menton, reportant son attention sur son nouvel amant.

- Ruiza, Ruiza, tenshi no…

Celui-ci peina à ouvrir les yeux.

- Asagi…

- Chut mon ange, ne dis rien. Tu dois te reposer. Les changements s'opéreront pendant ton sommeil.

- Ne me laisse pas…

Asagi se leva et ferma les volets et la fenêtre, tira les doubles rideaux et revint près du lit. Il prit Ruiza dans ses bras, le couvrant de son long manteau, et le laissa s'endormir contre lui, au milieu des draps sanglants.

**OoO**

Il s'agita dans son sommeil. Son corps tout entier était brûlant de fièvre, et son visage affichait en plus d'une extrême pâleur, une expression d'intense souffrance, mais pourtant il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Asagi resserra son étreinte, pour lui signaler sa présence dans cette épreuve, car même si Ruiza était plongé dans un état au-delà des connaissances humaines, il pouvait savoir que le vampire était près de lui et le soutenait. Il se sentait coupé du monde réel, son seul contact avec le monde extérieur était cette lueur qu'il percevait dans son esprit, au milieu des ténèbres, comme étant Asagi. Elle le rattachait en quelque sorte à sa vie passée, mais était aussi la porte qui le conduisait à une nouveau mode de vie. Il ne ressentait même pas de peur. Il se sentait serein malgré ce qu'il se déroulait. Son âme était comme en train de se détacher de lui, et il se sentait étranger à son enveloppe de chair, qu'il sentait pourtant souffrir.

Le corps de Ruiza se mit à trembler pendant plusieurs minutes et Asagi commença à craindre qu'il ne survive pas. Peut-être avait-il trop prit de sang… Peut-être qu'il avait mal fait quelque chose… Il n'avait fait ça qu'une fois auparavant, il y avait fort longtemps, pour sauver son frère. Ce n'était pas le même contexte, ni les mêmes sentiments… Il aimait Ruiza… A sa façon.

Le blond se calma d'un coup et se laissa aller contre Asagi. Rassuré, celui-ci posa sa tête contre la sienne et écouta sa respiration ralentir lentement…

**OoO**

- Ruiza ! Ruiza, ouvre, onegai ! Je voudrais te parler !

Ruiza ouvrit péniblement de petits yeux. Tout était sombre et pourtant il voyait comme en plein jour. Désormais il ne vivrait que la nuit. Il se leva d'un pas non pas chancelant, mais d'un bond énergique fut hors du lit. Un peu surpris, il leva les bras devant lui et s'aperçut que ses membres s'étaient affinés, et étaient néanmoins plus fort. Il comprenait maintenant comment Asagi avait pu le maintenir immobile tandis qu'il… _Asagi… Où es-tu d'ailleurs ?_ Il ne sentait pas sa présence… Il sentait étrangement perdu sans lui… Il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit… _Dépendant… _

Autour de lui, il percevait les plus petits détails, et même son ouie s'était surdéveloppée. Il pouvait entendre le souffle d'Hide-Zou comme s'il respirait à côté de lui…

- J'arrive ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque qui l'étonna.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fut stupéfait de se voir dans le miroir. On pouvait lire assez fréquemment dans les livres que les vampires n'avaient pas de reflet… _Bah, encore un truc inventé pour effrayer les gamins turbulents qui rechignent à aller dormir… _L'image lui plaisait. Il se trouvait davantage séduisant ainsi. Et mieux que le reste, ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de ses lentilles de contact ! Etrange… Mais pas désagréable.

Une odeur lui sauta à la gorge. Il huma l'air autour de lui pour comprendre d'où elle venait… De la porte d'entrée. Hide-Zou. Son sang… Son odeur… Forte, doucereuse... Il avisa le sang sur son cou et son torse et l'essuya rapidement, constatant que deux petits trous lui étaient restés dans le cou. Il lava ses cheveux avec du savon, frottant et brossant, pour enlever l'hémoglobine, puis se mit à la recherche d'un costume. Blanc. Asagi l'appelait « son ange », alors soit, il en serait un. Déchu, comme lui. Mais pas n'importe quel ange. Le _sien_…

Il s'en fut ouvrir à son ami, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au miroir.

- Ah ! Je…

Hide-Zou se stoppa net et examina Ruiza de la tête aux pieds, non sans une certaine gêne au fond du regard.

- Euh… C'est bien toi ? Tu as quelque chose de changé on dirait…

Ruiza sourit à l'inconscience de son ami mais ne dévoila pas ses dents. Trop occupé à constater les autres changements qu'il avait subis, il n'avait même pas songé à regarder si elles aussi avaient poussées. Il ne les sentait pas mais préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Il serait sûrement obligé de le lui dire, mais pas maintenant…

- C'est bien moi pourtant. Entre, ne reste pas là.

Il entraîna un Hide-Zou quelque peu anxieux vers la cuisine, sa soif s'étant réveillée et lui quémandant d'aller trouver quelque chose pour rafraîchir son gosier enflammé, mais le châtain entrevit par la porte ouverte de la chambre, au fond du couloir, et malgré l'obscurité, des draps tachés de brun. Il préféra ne faire aucune réflexion, mais il commençait à ressentir une certaine forme de peur devant tant de choses étranges qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Il sentit le regard du blond sur lui, comme s'il avait perçu son malaise, ce qui ne fit que davantage le perturber.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit Ruiza détailler curieusement le verre remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre posé sur la table, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cet appartement, et donc ce ne pouvait être que lui qui l'avait sorti…

- Ça a la couleur du…

Il repensa aux draps bruns et son cœur s'affola. Il vit Ruiza grogner en lui coulant un regard de biais, avant de porter sans hésitation le verre à ses lèvres. A cet instant, le blond sentit ses canines se manifestaient, comme si elles avaient eu besoin du contact du sang frais sur leur émail pour se réveiller. Alors qu'il reposait le récipient, ayant apprécié pour la première fois de boire de l'hémoglobine, il _le_ sentit. Une ombre sombre et enivrante qui venait de se révéler. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer étrangement, comme s'il avait eu mal tout ce temps de ne pas le savoir avec lui, et maintenant qu'il était là, il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres et les mordre délicieusement…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'es-ce que… tu es devenu ?...

- Mon amant, répondit une voix derrière Hide-Zou.

Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec quelque chose qui _ressemblait_ à un homme, mais était sensiblement plus effrayant, et dégageait une odeur étrange. Il recula, dévisagea d'un regard médusé l'être noir.

- Q… qui êtes-vous ?

- Asagi, pour vous servir.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quel délice de le voir trembler ainsi ! Ah, que son sang devait être chaud et fort…

- Je… Hide-Zou…

- Ah oui, son _ex_-meilleur ami ?

Hide-Zou resta sans voix. Il sentit un frôlement à sa droite et vit Ruiza s'approcher d'Asagi. Celui-ci semblait complètement hypnotisé par cet _chose _qui venait de s'inviter. Le blond avait chaud tout d'un cou, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers son amant et lui demandait d'une voix douce :

- Où étais-tu ?...

Asagi caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, sentant lui aussi une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

- Tu n'étais pas dehors trop tôt, rassure-moi. Tu as évité le soleil ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange… Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de me brûler quelque chose… Je ne pourrais plus sentir ta peau la frôler sinon…

Il captura ses lèvres, l'attirant un peu vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, et Ruiza évita de s'écorcher la langue contre les canines de son partenaire, pour ne pas déclencher de plus grand désir encore.

- Je suis allé t'en chercher avant que la lumière n'inonde les rues, et je l'ai gardé chaud pour toi.

Asagi désigna le verre vide.

- Arigatou, koibito…

Il sourit tendrement avant de reporter une cruelle attention sur Hide-Zou. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour l'examiner, et sa langue passa inconsciemment sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la veine bleue battant sur son cou.

- Vous êtes quoi ? arriva à articuler le malheureux.

- Mais un vampire voyons !

Asagi éclata de rire, Ruiza toujours contre lui.

- Ruiza ! Toi aussi tu… ?

Le blond opina, et Hide-Zou le vit avec horreur se pencher pour lécher doucement le cou d'Asagi qui frémit sous l'agréable caresse et faillit s'y abandonner.

- Kami-sama !...

Asagi gronda et darda un regard acéré sur le châtain.

- Ne redis jamais ça devant nous… Ou tu ne pourras plus dire quoi que ce soit.

Son air menaçant fit aussi regretter ses mots à Hide-Zou.

- Je… je m'en vais !

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé, presque en courant, vers la porte d'entrée, mais Asagi, plus rapide et plus agile, arriva avant lui et lui barra le passage. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant entrevoir ses deux longues canines.

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu pour nous servir de repas ?

Hide-Zou perdit son sang froid et le bouscula pour s'enfuir. Asagi ricana en refermant la porte et se tourna vers Ruiza qu'il avait senti venir. Il le prit dans ses bras et le colla doucement au mur, murmurant d'une voix suave déformée par l'envie :

- Ruiza… Mon ange… J'ai envie de te mordre… _(Traduction mortelle : J'ai envie de toi XD)_

Il embrassa délicatement la peau du cou du blond, et eut envie de mordre dans ses lèvres avec frénésie.

- Je dois attendre, je sais… Mais je te veux tant…

Il glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses de son amant comme si cela pouvait avoir un effet.

- Hai… Attend encore… Un peu… murmura Ruiza en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de nuit, embrassant sa tempe pour contenir la fièvre qui le brûlait, désireuse de goûter à… _lui._

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent néanmoins à nouveau, dans un besoin irrémédiable de se sentir _avec_ l'autre, et les silhouettes de leurs corps s'entremêlèrent dans la pénombre de l'appartement. L'ange et son ombre avaient fusionné leurs destins… Ils avaient toute l'éternité pour s'aimer à présent…

**OoOoO**

**Mot de la fin : **Pour petite info, le titre de cette fic' est en rapport avec un clip de D où Asagi est en vampire… Je suis allée chercher loin XD

Oui je sais qu'Asagi n'est pas _entièrement_ brun, mais j'avais pas très envie de répéter « avec ses mèches blanches » à chaque fois XD Pis un vampire avec des mèches blanches… Bref XD J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu, pck _moi personnellement je_ l'adore (n-n) J'ai déjà en tête, enfin peut-être, la suite et la fin de leur romance. Ça sera bien tragique lool mais faudra que je m'y mette parce que je pense que ce sera un peu long… Et ce sera une fic à part, donc voilà pour les news et sinon j'ai tapé les premiers chapitres de ma fic' « Uruhaesque », j'ai déjà l'idée pour le chapitre suivant, après la fin je sais pas…

Walah ! Reviews ?


End file.
